Reviens-moi Potter
by Gunjiin
Summary: Après la mort de Cédric Diggory, Harry a changé. Deux ans sont passé maintenant et plus personne ne se bat pour Harry. Enfin... Sauf peut-être Draco Malfoy qui est bien décidé à aider Harry. Étonnant n'est-ce pas ?
1. Chapitre 1

_**Hello~**_

 _ **L'idée de cette histoire m'est venu un peu au hasard, mais je me suis posé la question : que serait devenue la vie d'Harry si la mort de Cédric Diggory avait eu un impact encore plus grand encore ?**_

 _ **Du coup toute l'histoire des premiers tomes reste inchangée, mais tout ce qui suit (donc dès le début du tome cinq) n'existe pas vraiment. Donc il y a des personnages qui devrait être mort qui sont vivant et peut-être qu'il y aura aussi l'inverse : à voir. C'était le seul point que je voulais vraiment vous dire~**_

 _ **Maintenant je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant qu'elle soit bonne et j'espère lire vos retours et je me ferais une joie de vous répondre dans le chapitre deux~**_

* * *

Au manoir Malfoy, Lucius n'arrive pas à se remettre des paroles de son fils. Appuyait contre le meuble le plus proche, sa peau d'un blanc presque fantomatique et un air ahuri sur le visage, voilà comment sa femme le trouve quelques secondes après le départ de Draco.

— Allons Lucius ce n'est pas si horrible que ça, Draco a le droit de…

— Non ! Narcissa ne te rends-tu donc pas compte de ce qu'il vient de nous dire ?!

Pour Lucius Malfoy il était impossible que son fils unique ait pu lui dire une telle chose. C'était totalement impossible, aberrant et irréaliste. Il n'a pas élevé Draco dans cette optique là. Déjà que son fils a refusé de suivre ses traces et à en plus tourner le dos au seigneur des ténèbres, mais qu'il ait pu changer à se point ? Non, Lucius ne pouvait pas le croire.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais une telle affaire Lucius. Vu son comportement ses derniers temps, il était logique de savoir que notre fils finirait par faire une telle chose.

Ce que Narcissa Malfoy ne dit pas à son mari c'est qu'elle aussi était bouleversée. Mais pas vraiment pour les mêmes raisons. Lucius n'arrive pas à croire que son fils décide de voler de ses propres ailes pour faire _ça_. Alors que de son côté elle n'arrive pas à croire que Draco ait eu le courage de se l'avouer et de l'avouer à d'autres personnes – il faut comprendre par là : ses parents uniquement pour le moment. Car bien sûr elle a comprit depuis longtemps les sentiments de son fils, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'un jour Draco arriverait à leur faire face. Fier comme son père c'est presque un miracle. Mais même s'il leur avait dit beaucoup de chose se soir, elle avait un doute : faisait-il vraiment tout ça par amour ? Ou alors a-t-il réussi à ce persuadé qu'il y avait une autre raison pour pouvoir continuer à fermé les yeux sur ce qu'il ressent ? Elle ne put pas continuer plus loin sa réflexion car son mari reprit la parole :

— Chez des moldus… notre fils va passer la fin de ses vacances chez… des moldus...

— Allons chéri notre fils a seize ans il est en âge de…

— Narcissa il va vivre chez des moldus !

— Je sais bien que pour toi c'est impossible qu'il fasse une telle chose Lucius, car toi-même tu n'en serais pas capable. Mais il va bien falloir que tu te fasses à l'idée que ton fils est différent de toi !

Surpris par le ton de la voix de Narcissa, Lucius oublia momentanément tout ce qui touché son fils. Mais dès qu'il eut repris ses esprits il trouva encore quelque chose à redire sur le comportement de Draco :

— Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quelle famille de moldus, Narcissa ! Il va chez la famille de ce… Potter !

— Attendons de voir comment les choses se déroulent avant de céder à la panique Lucius.

— Des moldus… Potter…

Voyant qu'elle ne pourrait rien tirer de plus de la part de son mari, Narcissa se décida de le laisser seul. Même si elle le montre moins, elle aussi est inquiète pour son fils et elle espère de tout coeur qu'il sait ce qu'il fait.

De son côté le jeune Malfoy avait un but bien précis à atteindre. Il ne sait pas comment y arriver, mais il _doit_ le faire coûte que coûte. Depuis deux ans Draco Malfoy est frustré à cause de son « ennemi » : Harry Potter. Oooh il n'est pas frustré dans le sens où beaucoup peuvent le croire, non, non. Après tout jamais il ne serait capable de tomber amoureux – ou de désirer – Harry Potter ! Peu importe ce que certaines personnes veulent croire.

En fait il y a un peu plus de deux ans le jeune garçon qui a survécu à vous-savez-qui a gagné le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais à en même temps vu mourir sous ses yeux un garçon du nom de Cédric Diggory. Cet événement tragique a laissé une marque indélébile sur le jeune héros au point qu'il se mette à changer.

Au début personne n'a rien vu venir car les vacances étant là Potter était chez sa famille Moldus : alors qui aurait pu voir les ravages que la mort du Poufsoufle avaient laissés sur le survivant ? Personne. Comme souvent Harry avait été obligé de rester enfermer dans sa chambre chez les Dursley. Sauf que pour une fois cela lui allait très bien. Il n'avait même rien demandé de plus. Et quand Ron Weasley – son meilleur ami à l'époque – lui avait proposé de venir le chercher avec ses frères pour qu'il vienne au terrier, Harry avait refusé. À ce moment-là un esprit avisé comme Hermione Granger aurait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais pour le jeune rouquin c'était une autre histoire : il s'était juste dit que l'oncle d'Harry avait refusé son invitation. Ne voulant donc pas créer d'ennui à Harry, il n'avait pas insisté.

Mais les choses ont été de pire en pire et à la rentrée, il a bien fallut que les gens s'en rendent compte au bout d'un moment. Harry a d'abord commencé par être distant. La mort de Cédric étant encore bien présente dans les conversations, et surtout comme beaucoup de gens lui ont rejeté la faute, alors c'était _presque_ un comportement logique. Mais ça ne s'est pas arrêté là. Harry à tout simplement finit par s'isoler complètement. Au bout de quelques mois plus personnes n'a été en mesure de lui soutirer plus que quelques mots. Mais vraiment personne. Ni Hermione, ni Ron, ni Neville, ni le professeur McGonagall, ni Dumbledore, ni Hagrid, ni même son parrain Sirius. Mais ce qui a choqué beaucoup de monde aussi c'est le fait qu'Harry n'avait plus vraiment l'air d'un Gryffondor. En effet quand Draco Malfoy l'insulté il allait dans son sens en disant haut et fort qu'effectivement le blond à raison sur toute la ligne. Pire encore : peu importe ce que disait ou faisait le professeur Rogue ou le concierge Rusard il ne réagissait pas. Il faisait toutes les punitions qu'on lui donner, parfois restant même plus longtemps comme pour atteindre un peu mieux la rédemption. Pour faire simple il n'avait plus ni la force, ni le courage, ni la bravoure des Gryffondor. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même…

Maintenant, au bout de deux ans, le Survivant était seul. Les gens ne parlent plus de lui, ils ne lui parlent plus du tout même. Les professeurs ne supportant plus de le voir dans cet état l'ignorent au maximum. Et ses amis ont fini par en avoir marre de parler à un mur et d'être ignorés. Les deux seuls qui n'ont pas perdu espoir sont le professeur Dumbledore et Sirius Black. Mais en deux ans ils n'ont réussi à faire aucun progrès. Alors quelqu'un a décidé d'agir. Mais Draco souhaite le faire à sa manière même s'il n'a toujours aucune idée de comment il va pouvoir s'y prendre sur le long terme. Mais après tout il a le sang des Malfoy qui coule dans ses veines alors tout devrait bien se passer. Il vaudrait mieux pour lui de toute façon car le voilà au 4 Privet Drive : l'endroit où son plan commence.

Le Serpentard a fait quelques recherches sur les Moldus en général et sur ceux de la famille d'Harry Potter pour ne pas se rendre ridicule. Pas qu'un Malfoy puisse être ridicule dirait-il sûrement, mais au moins il est un peu plus confiant. Confiance qui disparaît bien vite quand il voit l'oncle de son ennemi lui ouvrir la porte. Dès le premier coup d'œil il sent qu'il ne va pas bien s'entendre avec cet homme, mais il ne sait pas à quel point il a raison.

— Bonjour, je m'appelle Draco Malfoy et je voudrais voir Po… Euh Harry, s'il vous plaît.

Rare était les moments où Draco étaient aussi poli avec un moldu. En fait, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait bien, il se dit que c'est même la première fois qu'il fait une telle phrase – c'est-à-dire sans aucune insulte – à un non-mage.

— Et je peux savoir _petit_ ce que tu lui veux ?

Draco prit sur lui pour ne pas faire une réflexion quant au _petit_ que l'humain lui a sortit d'un ton clairement dédaigneux. Voilà comment on repère un moldu se dit Draco : il insulte un Malfoy sans avoir peur. Un fou idiot, voilà ce que représente Vernon Dursley à l'heure actuelle dans l'esprit de Draco.

— Je dois lui parler.

— Et bien ça devra attendre. Il est hors de question que quelqu'un de ton… _espèce_ – en plus de lui – entre chez moi !

Dans un sens cet homme rappelait à Draco son propre père sauf qu'au lieu de détester les moldus, lui semble détester les sorciers. Mais en dehors de ça ce gros bonhomme et son énorme moustache n'ont rien en commun avec la classe d'un Malfoy. C'est pour cette raison que d'un simple mouvement de main, et à l'aide de sa baguette, Draco se permit d'entrer chez les Dursley en stupéfixiant l'homme détestable. L'état de la maison – si tentait que Draco puisse appeler ça une _maison_ – des Dursley était acceptable, mais il n'y avait rien de transcendant. Il mettrait sa main à couper cependant que c'était mieux que chez les Weasley.

Sur le chemin qui le mena à l'étage - et donc à la chambre d'Harry - il croisa une femme qui le regarda avec des yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes et un garçon qui devait avoir à peu près son âge, mais qui faisait au moins le triple de son poids. Il ne fit pas le moins du monde attention à eux, voulant trouver le Survivant le plus rapidement possible. Car plus il voyait cet endroit, plus il regrettait ce qu'il avait dit à son père. Mais un Malfoy ne revient pas sur ses décisions alors il alla jusqu'au bout du couloir où il trouva la fameuse chambre d'Harry. Sans prendre la peine de frapper il entra et avant que le brun puisse dire quoi que se soit il bloqua la porte à l'aide d'un sort. Car nul ne doute que les Dursley, quand ils se seront remis du choc de voir un sorcier utiliser librement la magie chez eux, voudront le mettre dehors.

— Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que…

— Tait toi Potter. Je suis là pour te parler, alors tu vas m'écouter.

— …

— Bien. Je dois dire que je m'attendais à pire comme endroit, mais j'ai aussi connu mieux. Ce n'est pas l'endroit rêvé pour passer ses vacances, mais je m'y accommoderai.

Harry fut incapable de dire quoi que se soit. Voir Draco débarquer chez lui était déjà une vision à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu, mais… Avait-il bien entendu ?! Draco allait rester ici ?! Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait pousser son pire ennemi à Poudlard à venir chez lui – chez des moldus qui plus est ! – et surtout : pourquoi compte-t-il restait ?! Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées Draco lui fit le plaisir de lui répondre :

— Arrête de me regarder avec ses yeux-là Potter. Si je suis là c'est pour une bonne raison : te faire revenir parmi nous.

— Revenir… ?

La voix de Harry était si faible que Draco peina à l'entendre. Cependant, vu qu'il était déjà rare d'entendre Potter parler ses derniers temps, il fit avec.

— Ne joue pas à celui qui ne me comprend pas Potter ! Tu as changé depuis la mort de Diggory au point de devenir l'ombre de toi-même. Et vu que personne ne semble capable de faire quoi que se soit contre ça, j'ai décidé de le faire moi-même.

Dire qu'Harry allait de surprise en surprise était un euphémisme. Draco voulait l'aider. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit ça un jour il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Enfin pour ça il aurait fallu que quelqu'un lui parle encore… Mais comme il s'est arrangé pour que cela n'arrive plus, ce n'est pas près d'arrivé. Et Malfoy ne changera pas ça. Cela part d'un bon sentiment – ce qui est vraiment surprenant de la part du Serpentard – mais Harry ne compte pas et ne veut pas redevenir celui qu'il était avant. Cédric est mort à cause de lui. S'il ne l'avait pas convaincu de prendre le trophée avec lui alors il serait toujours vivant. Déjà avant ça il n'avait pas arrêté de mettre ses amis en danger, mais là il y a eu un mort ! Cela a été le déclic pour Harry. Alors il a décidé quelque chose : s'il n'avait plus personne qui était proche de lui, alors plus personne ne serait mis en danger, blessé ou tuer par sa faute. Plus jamais. Certes cela le condamner à une existence de solitude extrême, mais il pouvait le supporter. Rien que de savoir tout le monde en sécurité, lui permet de tenir le coup.

Voyant que Potter ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre, Draco se mit à faire quelques ajustements dans sa chambre. Après quelques formules magiques la pièce était méconnaissable : un deuxième lit avait prit place en face du premier, une valise trônait fièrement dessus et plusieurs objets s'étaient aussi rajouté. Harry est sûr de ne pas savoir le nom de la moitié des choses présente dans sa chambre, mais il est trop sous le choc pour en faire la remarque.

— Tu ne peux pas… rester.

— Et pourquoi ça Potter ? Tu comptes me mettre dehors ?

Ça pourrait être une idée, sauf qu'Harry n'a pas sa baguette sous la main. Alors pour se débarrasser du Serpentard il eut une autre idée.

— Ton père n'accepterait pas que tu restes ici.

— Il est déjà au courant et comme tu le vois il n'est pas là Potter. J'ai son accord.

Ce qui n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Draco avait quitté précipitamment le manoir de son père avant que ce dernier ne puisse comprendre tout ce qui lui avait dit. Il se doutait que l'état dans lequel serait Lucius suite à ses paroles et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui lui a permis d'arriver ici sans problème. Et de toute façon il comptait sur sa mère pour calmer et apaiser son père. En dernière solution il ferait à nouveau comprendre à son père que rien ne le fera revenir sur sa décision.

— Mon oncle et ma tante…

— Je m'occuperai d'eux plus tard.

— …

— Déjà à court d'idée Potter ?

Harry n'a pas envie de le mettre en danger, mais effectivement il n'a plus d'idée pour le faire partir. Mais il est sûr que si Draco reste proche de lui il finira par lui arriver malheur, alors il doit trouver une solution. Car peut-être qu'il ne finira pas comme Cédric, mais qui sait ce qui pourrait se produire d'autre. Or il n'est pas dans la nature d'Harry de laisser quelqu'un se mettre en danger. Surtout pas quand le danger c'est lui. Et – mais cela il ne l'avouera jamais à principal intéressé – il ne souhaite vraiment pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Draco. Personne ne le sait, même s'il pense qu'Hermione avait fini par le comprendre avant toute cette histoire, mais il tient trop au blond pour lui faire courir le moindre risque. Bien sûr il ne l'a jamais montré, surtout pas au principal intéressé, mais les faits sont là quand même.

— Tu dois partir.

— Et pour quelle raison, Potter ?

— Car…

— Hmm ?

— Car il finira par t'arriver quelque chose si… si tu restes proche de moi…

Draco s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à _ça_. Non, il ne pensait pas voir le grand Harry Potter, les épaules basses, le dos voûté, la tête vers le sol et la voix sur le point de se casser en lui disant de s'éloigner de lui. Bien sûr Malfoy sait depuis longtemps maintenant pourquoi Harry s'est éloigné de tout le monde, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il s'en ferait pour sa sécurité à lui. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui l'ont poussé à venir : il s'était dit que si lui, Draco Malfoy, venait vers Harry Potter alors ce dernier se foutrait des conséquences sur sa personne. Mais non. Là, devant lui, Harry était bien décidé à continuer sa petite vie d'ermite solitaire pour pouvoir protéger tout le monde, même lui !

— Alors c'est ça que tu es devenu maintenant, Potter ? Un lâche qui a peur de tout ?

— Oui…

Le fait qu'Harry accorde du crédit à son insulte et qu'en plus il lui affirme que c'est vrai commence à mettre en rage Draco. Il préférait le temps où Harry ignorait ses réflexions où quand leur joute verbale finissait par un duel. Là, ça n'a plus aucun intérêt pour le blond, au contraire il se sent révolté.

— Réveil toi un peu Potter ! Contredit moi ou au moins fait quelque chose ! Mais arrête d'être une larve pleurnicheuse !

Harry ne dit rien. Il était tellement sûr maintenant d'apporter la poisse – et la mort ! – à ses proches qu'il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait contredire le blond. Ce dernier n'avait-il pas été l'un des premiers à faire remarquer à quel point il était pathétique ? Il aurait dû le prendre au mot dès le début. Peut-être que s'il avait fait ça alors… Oui peut-être que Cédric serait encore en vie. S'il avait laissé son côté héroïque prendre le dessus alors peut-être que tout aurait été différent…

Draco retient une nouvelle salve d'insulte quand il entendit un bruit caractéristique. Plutôt que d'avoir énervé Potter – car il voulait absolument le voir sortir de ses gongs pour la première fois depuis deux ans – voilà qu'il l'avait fait pleurer. Jetant des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche pour essayer de trouver quoi faire il dû être honnête : il n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir face à un Potter en larmes. Enfin… Même si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui s'était mis à pleurer devant lui il n'aurait pas su quoi faire en fait. Devait-il continuer dans sa lancé en insultant Potter pour qu'enfin il réagisse où devait-il… réconforter le brun ? Pas que Draco sache vraiment comment réconforter quelqu'un. Au bout de quelques minutes, voyant qu'Harry ne se calmait pas, Draco se décida à agir. Après tout : n'était-il pas là pour ça ?

Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il fait, car s'il faisait ça nul doute qu'il ferait machine arrière, il s'assit sur le lit du brun, juste à côté de lui et il le prit dans ses bras. Ses gestes sont maladroits et il se rend bien compte qu'Harry est figé dans ses bras car lui non plus ne semble pas savoir comment réagir. Mais ses pleurs prirent le dessus et rapidement Harry se retrouve accroché à la chemise du blond, son visage dans son cou, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Draco, ayant peur de mal s'y prendre, resserra timidement son étreinte autour du brun. Il n'était pas venu pour ça, mais au moins il a eu le droit à une réaction de la part du brun. Pas une des plus joyeuses, mais c'est mieux que tout le reste depuis deux ans. Doucement il berça le brun tout en faisant passer une main réconfortante dans son dos. Il ne savait pas vraiment si ça pouvait marcher, mais quand il était plus jeune sa mère faisait ça pour le calmer. Alors il se dit que si ça marchait sur lui, pourquoi cela n'irait-il pas sur Harry ?

D'un point de vue extérieur – surtout si on connaissait les deux garçons – la scène semble totalement irréaliste. Le blond étant en train de laisser le brun pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps contre lui pendant qu'il frotte doucement le dos d'Harry. Jamais les deux sois disant ennemis ne s'étaient retrouvé aussi proche. Et pourtant aucun des deux ne fit un seul geste pour ce dégager de l'étreinte de l'autre.

Petit à petit les pleurs de Harry se tarissent et Morphée l'étreint dans ses bras à son tour. Depuis des mois et des mois il faut qu'il atteigne un stade critique pour pouvoir dormir car le sommeil le fuit. Pas que cela lui déplaise car dans ses rêves il revoit beaucoup trop souvent à son goût la mort de Cédric. Mais cette fois en tout cas, il s'endort dans même s'en rendre compte bercé par Draco. S'il était au mieux de sa forme il se rendrait compte que la situation est totalement invraisemblable, mais pour le moment il ne souhaite pas y penser. Il veut juste profiter du peu de réconfort qu'il peut avoir avant de devoir se renfermer dans sa bulle de solitude.

Draco, lui, attendit d'être sûr que le brun était bien endormi pour l'allonger dans son lit. Il resta là à le regarder pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se relever. Avant le réveil du brun il avait plusieurs choses à faire : prévenir sa mère qu'il était bien arrivé, aller parler aux trois moldus qui se trouvent à l'étage du dessous et réfléchir à un plan d'action. Prenant son courage à deux mains il se décida de faire la plus grosse corvée en premier, c'est-à-dire : parler à la famille de Potter. Dieu sait qu'il n'en a pas du tout envie. L'avant goût qu'il a eut tout à l'heure, il ne l'a toujours pas avalé. Mais il faudra bien qu'il le fasse vu qu'il compte bien rester ici quelque temps, alors autant le faire en premier.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Merci à tous pour vos premiers retours et follows je suis très touchée ^^**

 **Gumiarcadia :** Hey ^^ Contente de voir que le premier chapitre t'a plu, j'espère que la suite sera tout autant à ton goût~

 **Angemewmew :** Merci~

 **Soyann :** Ooh tu sais la décision de Draco n'a pas totalement été abordé ^^ Ce n'était qu'un premier chapitre, donc il n'y a que quelques éléments de réponse, pas tout ^^ Quand tu dis que des éléments semblent être sortis de nulle part, tu pourrais développer ? Car après tout l'intérêt de poster sur internet c'est aussi de s'améliorer donc je peux bien en savoir plus ^^ Tout en sachant quand même que ce n'est que le début de la fiction et donc les choses vont s'étoffer petit à petit~

 **Lamissdodie :** Merci~ J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire~

* * *

Dans le salon des Dursley l'heure était grave. Vernon, qui avait depuis peu à nouveau l'usage de son corps, chercher par tous les moyens à ce débarrassé de ce gamin blond qui avait prit ses aises chez lui. Plus que le fait que ce soit un enfant à ses yeux, c'est le fait que ce soit un sorcier qui le met hors de lui. Qu'il vienne voir Harry était déjà un détail suffisant pour attirer l'antipathie de la famille moldus, mais qu'en plus il ose utiliser sa magie sur lui à la vue de tous… Ça jamais il ne pourra laisser passer ça ! Si jamais leurs voisins avaient vu quoi que se soit, s'en était fini de leur petite vie tranquille. Et tout ça à cause de se misérable petit merdeux qu'est Harry Potter, enfin ça se sont les paroles de Vernon. Car sa femme se contente de garder le silence depuis le début, n'ayant de toute façon rien à ajouter de plus. Leur fils lui est simplement préoccupé par le repas qu'il n'a pas pu finir à cause de l'arrivé non prévue du blond. Si son père n'était pas aussi remonté et sa mère totalement aphone, nul doute qu'il aurait déjà fait une crise pour montrer son mécontentement. Et au vu de ça, sa mère lui aurait servit tout ce qu'il voulait sur un plateau d'argent. Sa colère augmenta encore d'un cran quand sa mère parla enfin.

 _« Potter » voilà le seul nom qu'ils ont à la bouche en ce moment_ se dit Dudley, et il n'a pas tort. Malheureusement pour lui se n'est pas près de s'arrêter, surtout quand un certain blond redescendit et vint s'asseoir comme s'il était chez lui. Draco attendit patiemment que les moldus se décident à lui parler, mais malgré leur fureur apparente aucun des trois ne semblait avoir retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Puis, sans crier gare Vernon se mit à déverser son venin sur le Serpentard.

— Espèce de petit… Tu as intérêt de partir de chez moi dès maintenant si tu ne veux pas avoir de sérieux problèmes !

— Des problèmes ? _(Draco sourit comme il le faisait rarement)_ Je rêve ou des moldus sont en train de me menacer ? Croyez-vous vraiment que j'ai peur de gens comme vous ?

— Tu devrais petit car…

— Silencio !

Dès cet instant Vernon Dudley continua sa tirade sans se rendre compte un seul instant que plus aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Le silence avait rempli la pièce et Draco en profitant quelques instants. Puis il se tourna vers Pétunia et Dudley.

— Êtes-vous muet ? Car lui _(dit-il en désignant Vernon)_ je sais que non vu que j'ai eu la malchance de vous entendre dire un tissu de connerie plus grosse que votre fils. Ce qui, entre nous, semble pourtant difficile. Mais vous, à part servir de meuble je ne vois pas trop votre utilité pour le moment.

Draco compte certes passer quelque temps ici, du moins s'il en à l'occasion, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il veut se faire bien voir de ces moldus-là. Bien au contraire. Après tout ce qu'il a entendu sur eux, sur ce qu'ils ont fait subir à Potter et leurs préjugés sur les sorciers, il n'a aucune envie d'être dans leur bonne grâce. En fait pour faire simple : plus les moldus le détesteront, mieux il se sentira. Et au vu de Vernon il a déjà fait une belle avancé de ce côté-là.

Il se reconcentra sur les moldus quand il vit le fils se lever et faire un pas – qui devrait être menaçant, sauf pour un Malfoy – vers Draco.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon père ?! Tu es aussi cinglé que Potter et…

Pour le plus grand malheur de tout le monde – ou pas – Dudley ne put finir sa phrase. En effet Draco a, dès le début de sa phrase, commencé à préparer un sort dans sa tête. Et quand il a entendu le nom de Potter arriver dans la discussion il sut que rien de bon ne sera dit. Alors sans tarder il jeta un Crache-limace sur le moldus. C'est triste à dire, mais l'idée lui est venue en repensant à un Weasley. Comme quoi, eux aussi ont leur utilité parfois.

— Dudlynouchet ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon chéri ?

Voyant son fils s'arrêter en plein milieu de sa phrase et se tenir subitement le ventre elle se précipita vers lui. Et au moment où elle arriva à son niveau elle fut récompensée d'une magnifique limace sur son tee-shirt rose. Draco crut pendant une seconde qu'elle allait tourner de l'œil, mais elle se reprit bien vite et courut dans la cuisine chercher une bassine. Malfoy se dit qu'elle devait tenir autant à son fils qu'à son salon car elle hurla sur son « Dudlynouchet » quand il se mit à vomir des limaces sur son plancher.

Inconscient du désordre qui se passe dans le salon, Harry se réveilla ne comprenant pas pourquoi une telle agitation avait lieu chez les Dudley. Mais avant ça il chercha à se souvenir comment et pourquoi il s'était endormi, mais… rien ne lui vint. Il se souvenait vaguement de l'arrivé de Draco, mais il était sûr que cela n'était dû qu'à son imagination. Jamais le blond ne serait venu chez lui, alors qu'il habite avec des moldus et qu'il le déteste. Et puis le fait que Malfoy le prenne dans ses bras pour le rassurer lui était aussi invraisemblable qu'un Rogue souriant et aimable avec lui. Donc il avait du rêver, tout simplement. Il n'y avait aucune autre explication pour le brun.

En entendant sa tante Pétunia crier contre Dudley – ce qui était chose rare – il prit sur lui pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Normalement il ne le ferait pas. Pour deux raisons : la première est qu'il ne sort presque plus de sa chambre et la seconde est que quand il arrive en vue des Dursley ils trouvent toujours un moyen de remettre la faute sur lui. Sans faire attention à ce qu'il y avait autour de lui – sinon il aurait remarqué le deuxième lit, la valise et d'autre détails dans sa chambre – il descendit dans le salon. Là, il ne sut pas ce qui l'étonnait le plus. Le fait que Draco était bel et bien là ? Le fait que Dudley était en train de subir le sortilège de crache-limace ? Le fait que son oncle Vernon s'époumoner dans le vide car aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche ? Ou le fait que sa tante, dès qu'elle le vit à la porte, se mit à lui hurler de tout arranger car – bien entendu – il était obligatoirement fautif.

Il fallut plusieurs longues minutes à Harry – et à Draco car il fut forcé de participer – pour que tout redevienne normal. Bon pour Dudley par contre il n'y avait rien à faire : seul le temps pourrait l'aider à ne plus cracher ces horribles limaces dans le sceau de sa mère. Autant le dire, Vernon était rouge de rage quand il a récupéré sa voix et c'était toujours le cas maintenant même s'il s'était enfin tu. Pendant un moment personne ne parla. Harry voulait disparaître dans le canapé pour ne plus être le centre de l'attention. Draco lui apprécié les regards apeurés qui était posés sur lui. Le couple Dursley faisait tout pour se retenir de hurler. Et Dudley… lui, il continuait à cracher ses limaces, mais il y n'y en a presque plus qui sortait de sa bouche, fort heureusement. Une fois qu'il alla – presque – mieux il se tourna vers Harry. Ce dernier savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui dire, après tout il entendait la même moquerie depuis deux ans maintenant…

— Oooh tu as les yeux rouges, tu as donc pleuré Potter ? _(Une limace traversa les lèvres de Dudley)_ Encore à cause de ton petit ami ? Eh le blond tu savais que Potter était pédé et qu'il pleurait chaque soir à cause d'un Cédric ? _(Nouveau cracha de limace)_ Pitoyable ! Tu l'entendrais toutes les nuits chialer comme une fille : « Non… ne tuez pas Cédric… Je vous en supplie ». ( _Une énième limace traversa la barrière des lèvres de Dudley, pour son plus grand malheur)_

 _Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas tué déjà ?_ se demanda Draco. Comme s'il pouvait comprendre quoi que ce soit au comportement d'Harry après tout. Diggory n'était en rien le copain de Potter, mais cela ne change rien au fait qu'il soit mort. Le pire vint quand même quand il vit la réaction d'Harry. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larme à nouveau et il s'accrocha fermement au canapé comme pour se donner le courage de rester dans la même pièce que ce moldu ingrat. Draco sentit une colère immense le submerger. Personne – en dehors de lui-même – n'a le droit de mettre Potter dans cet état. Et encore, même lui n'en a plus envie depuis pas mal de temps. Alors, avant de réfléchir à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire il se retourna vers le moldu, baguette à la main et dit :

— Endolo…

— Draco, non !

Aussi rapide qu'un vif d'or, Harry le força à se tourner vers lui pour qu'il n'ait plus Dudley dans son champ de vision. Il prit quelques secondes pour respirer calmement et en voyant que Draco ne finissait pas sa phrase il baissa les bras qu'il n'avait pas eu l'impression de lever. De son côté Dudley n'en mener pas large, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait évité, le visage du blond lui en avait donné une assez bonne idée. Alors il se retrouva à trembler dans les bras de sa mère.

— Pourquoi m'as-tu arrêté Harry ?

— Tu ne peux pas faire ça… Pitié Draco…

En temps normal entre le fait que Potter dise son prénom – et le fait qu'il le supplie – l'aurait choqué outre de mesure. Mais là il se contenta de faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire : c'est-à-dire baisser sa baguette. Harry lui soupira de soulagement en voyant le blond l'écouter. En une seconde il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Oh bien sûr le fait que Dudley soit torturé lui importe peu – enfin il l'aurait mal vécu car encore une fois ça aurait été de sa faute, mais… il s'agit de Dudley alors il n'aurait pas énormément déprimé. Après tout le sortilège d'endoloris ne pouvait pas faire vraiment beaucoup de mal à Dudley. Il l'avait plus que cherché après toutes ses années. Non, ce qui lui avait fait peur c'est qu'en un instant, par sa faute – si, si, c'est important pour Harry de le préciser – Draco avait faillit être enfermé à Azkaban. Après tout ce sortilège reste interdit, alors… Or rien que cette idée suffit à lui donner la nausée. Personne ne mérite Azkaban, pas même les pires personnes qui existent, mais Draco encore moins. Évidemment le jugement d'Harry est perturbé à cause des sentiments qu'il éprouve pour le blond, mais ça ne change rien pour lui.

— Voilà pourquoi je ne supporte pas les gens de… votre e _spèce_ ! Qu'as-tu essayé de faire à mon pauvre Dudley ?!

— Si votre fils tenait mieux sa langue _monsieur_ alors il n'aurait rien risqué de ma part. Enfin ça n'aurait pas été à ce point-là en tout cas. Mais quand ont dit ce genre de chose il faut être près à en assumer les conséquences !

Le teint, déjà blafard, de Dudley vira encore plus au blanc. En fait il était même presque jaune, comme s'il allait tourner de l'œil. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas du tout de jeter son regard le plus menaçant possible à Draco qui est tranquillement assit en face de lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça, moldu ?

Dudley sursauta et de là place de Draco on aurait dit que le gros moldu faisait tout pour se fondre dans le décor. Chose totalement impossible.

— Je vous préviens tous les deux : il est inconcevable que des gens de votre _espèce_ restent sous mon toit ! J'ai déjà été plus que clément en acceptant ce petit ingrat d'Harry pendant des années, ce n'est pas pour m'en payer un deuxième ! Alors petit tu vas rentrer chez toi et plus vite que ça !

— Impossible monsieur. J'ai déjà fait part à mon père que je restais ici jusqu'à la rentrée en Septembre, donc je reste. Après si vraiment vous voulez vous entretenir avec mon paternel je peux aisément provoquer une rencontre. Cependant mon père n'est pas un homme très commode, il faut ce le dire.

Harry devient d'un seul coup aussi blanc que Dudley, ce qui n'échappa ni à Draco, ni à son oncle et à sa tante. Mais Harry ne fit pas attention aux regards braqués sur lui. Tout ce qu'il avait en tête c'était que Draco avait parlé d'une rencontre entre Vernon Dursley et Lucius Malfoy. À quel point ce genre de rencontre peut-être catastrophique ? Et puis si ça devait avoir lieu qui ferait le déplacement ? Car il faut être honnête Malfoy père ne viendra jamais au 4 Privet Drive, mais en même temps il n'accepterait pas non plus des moldus au manoir Malfoy. Harry se reprit : de toute façon il n'y a aucune chance pour que cette rencontre ait lieu un jour, impossible. Les deux hommes ne supportent pas ce qu'est l'autre, alors aucun des deux ne le voudra. Et si par malheur ça devait arriver lui, Harry Potter, serait un brave Gryffondor : il prendrait ses jambes à son coup avec tout le courage qui lui reste.

— Es-tu vraiment en train de me menacer sous mon propre toit mon garçon ?

— Absolument monsieur, je suis heureux de voir que vous comprenez au moins une chose du premier coup.

Vernon vit rouge, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste sa femme l'arrêta. Elle a bien remarqué que ce garçon n'était pas à prendre à la légère et de ce fait la peur de perdre son mari était assez importante. Cependant elle ne voulait pas non plus avoir ce garçon chez elle jusqu'à la rentrée. Après avoir dû supporter sa sœur et le fils de cette dernière elle ne se sentait pas capable de supporter un énième sorcier. Surtout quand ce dernier s'en prend à son fils chéri.

— Les vacances n'ont commencé que depuis un peu plus de trois semaines, il en reste donc cinq : je refuse catégoriquement que vous les restiez ici aussi longtemps. Vous n'avez qu'à partir tout les deux au moins tout le monde sera content.

— Sauf que c'est impossible. Je vous l'ai dit monsieur, j'ai dit à mon père que je restais ici, alors je reste ici. Et je vais même être plus clair : que vous me donniez votre accord ou non m'est totalement égale.

Sur ces quelques paroles Draco se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry. Maintenant que les choses étaient clair avec les moldus il fallait qu'il informe sa mère de son arrivé chez Potter. Par la même occasion il espérait recevoir une réponse avec l'état de son père. Il sait qu'il n'aurait pas dû lâcher une telle bombe juste au moment de partir, mais sans ça il était sûr que Lucius ne l'aurait pas laissé faire. Ou pire : il lui aurait demandé chacune de ses raisons. Or il y en a une qu'il n'est pas près à avouer à son père. Pas du tout même. Il aurait trop peur que cela lui cause une attaque tant le choc serait brutal.

Une fois devant sa valise il prit un morceau de parchemin et il se mit à écrire sa lettre.

 _Mère,_

 _Je tenais à vous prévenir que j'étais bien arrivé chez Harry Potter. Comme prévue sa famille moldu est exécrable à souhait, mais ne vous en fait pas pour moi je ne risque rien._

 _J'espère que père n'est pas dans un état très critique. Je sais que j'aurais pu lui annoncé d'une autre manière, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il puisse essayer de me convaincre de ne pas partir. Et surtout, vous vous en doutez je m'en doute, je ne pouvais pas tout lui dire quand à mes raisons._

 _Dites lui bien que je ne fais pas ça contre lui, mais que c'est quelque chose que je me dois absolument de faire._

 _En espérant avoir bientôt de vous nouvelle,_

 _Draco._

Draco relut sa lettre plusieurs fois avant d'être d'accord sur le fait qu'elle était bien. Il avait plus de chose à dire à sa mère, mais en sachant que son père pourrait tomber sur cette lettre en premier il n'en fit rien. Là il en disait assez, sans pour autant rentrer dans les détails. Mais c'est de toute façon bien suffisant vu que sa mère lui avait parlé de venir le voir durant ses « vacances » chez les moldus. N'étant pas sûr que cela arrivera vraiment il ne dirait rien à Harry, sauf si ça mère lui en reparlait d'abord.

Toujours dans le salon car il n'a pas trouvé une excuse suffisante pour partir, Harry devait subir les remontrances des Dursley. En les écoutant on aurait dit que c'était lui qui avait fait venir Draco, lui qui lui avait demandé de jeter des sors à la famille moldu et lui qui n'avait fait contre tout ça. Tout était faux, mais Harry n'avait pas le courage de se prendre la tête avec pourtant. Pourtant, jamais à un seul instant, il n'aurait cru voir Draco ici chez lui. Ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir imaginé plus d'une fois, mais ce n'étaient toujours que des rêves. Et dans chacun de cela Draco venait juste le faire partir d'ici, il ne restait pas et ne s'en prenait pas aux moldus. Même si – maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait bien – ça ressemblait bien à Draco de s'en prendre à sa famille moldu. Cependant il était révolté – même s'il ne le montrait pas – d'entendre Pétunia dire qu'il ne faisait rien contre tout ce qui avait eu lieu. C'est pourtant lui qui a empêché Draco d'utiliser un sort interdit sur son fils chéri et aussi lui qui l'a aidé Vernon à récupérer sa voix. Mais bien sûr, ces quelques détails ne compte pas le moins du monde pour sa chère tante.

Ne supportant plus les remontrances des moldus qui l'ont élevé, Harry se leva et monta à son tour dans sa chambre. Il ne fut pas surpriz d'y trouver Draco, il avait bien deviné qu'il était venu ici. En le voyant avec une lettre à la main et sans qu'il n'y ait la moindre trace d'une chouette, Harry se surprit à lui proposer Hedwige.

— Tu me l'as laisserais vraiment ?

— Eh bien… euh… Oui. Enfin, sinon je ne te le proposerais pas…

— Merci.

Harry releva rapidement la tête qu'il n'avait pas eue l'impression de baisser pour regarder le blond qui venait de le remercier. Entre le blond et lui, l'amour fou n'a jamais été au rendez-vous. Bien sûr au fil du temps son ressentiment a laissé place à de l'amour. Il ne pourrait pas vraiment l'expliquer avec des mots, mais… petit à petit il a commencé à voir à travers le masque que le blond se donnait. Quand il rabaissait les gens, les traiter ou autre ce n'était jamais car il les méprisait vraiment. Mais plutôt car il les envier. S'il s'en est rendu compte c'est grâce à son ancienne meilleure amie. À chaque fois que Draco s'en prenait à elle c'était quand il se rendait compte que malgré son affiliation aux moldus elle était apprécié et aimé. Alors que lui, le grand Malfoy avait bien du mal à se trouver des amis.

Au fil du temps Harry s'est donc mis à regarder le blond de plus ne plus souvent. De manière discrète bien sûr. Et à chaque fois il se rendit compte que ses premières impressions – comme quoi le blond était sans cœur et odieux – étaient fausse et que son comportement cachait autre chose. Et avant qu'il ne puisse le contrôler il était tombé amoureux. Bien sûr jamais il n'a eu l'intention de parler de ses sentiments à Draco.

— Draco… Pourquoi es-tu vraiment venu ? Tu me détestes non ? Alors ça n'a pas de sens…

— Je ne te déteste pas Potter ! Je hais ce que tu es devenu par contre ! Si tu redeviens celui que tu étais avant, donc le véritable Harry Potter, alors je te dirais chacune des raisons qui m'ont poussé à venir ici.

— Mais…

— Nous avons déjà parlé du fait que tu ne me ferais pas partir et mes réponses n'ont pas changés. Alors accepte juste la situation et montre moi que tu n'es pas totalement une cause perdu !

— Je… Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable…

— Je te prouverais que si ! Il va juste falloir que tu me fasses confiance.

Harry ne pouvait aisément pas dire qu'il avait confiance en lui, mais que c'est sa confiance en lui-même qui lui faisait défaut. Il se doutait déjà que le blond n'allait pas apprécier cette réponse. Cependant il ne se doute pas non plus que de laisser un blanc après cette réplique n'est pas vraiment au goût de Draco. Car le fait qu'Harry ne réponde pas, signifie pour lui que le brun n'a pas confiance en lui. Chose tellement logique et pourtant vraiment dur à accepter pour le blond.

— Je ne peux rien te promettre Draco… Je veux dire…

— Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas confiance en moi, j'ai compris. Je n'attendais pas vraiment une autre réponse en fait Potter _(ce qui est totalement faux si on en croit au poids qui est tombé sur l'estomac du blond à cette constatation)_ , mais je n'abandonnerai pas pour autant. S'il le faut, et même si je suis loin d'être un Gryffondor, pour une fois j'aurais du courage pour deux.

— Tu te trompe !

— Hein ?

— Tu as tort sur un point : j'ai confiance en toi Draco. Je sais que ça peu paraître fou, mais crois moi j'ai confiance en toi. Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi, ni comment c'est arrivé mais c'est le cas. C'est juste que je n'aie pas confiance en moi… J'ai tellement peur de ce qui peu arriver aux gens qui sont proches de moi que…

— Je dois avouer Potter que tu es un aimant à problème. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'isoler, merde ! Tu es censé représenter le courage ! Tu es l'Élu, celui qui doit battre Tu-Sais-Qui, le garçon qui a rabattu le caquet à mon père et qui tient tête à des hommes comme le Ministre de la Magie ! Alors oui tu n'es sûrement pas le garçon qui ramène le moins de problème, mais arrête de jouer au martyre ! C'est aux gens de décider s'ils veulent ou non prendre le risque d'être proche de toi. Ne décide pas pour eux !

Harry ne c'était pas attendu à une telle tirade. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de se rendre compte que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Ce n'était rien comparé à sa crise de larmes datant d'il y a plusieurs heures, mais il pleurait quand même. Pas de tristesse. Il était juste touché par les mots de Draco. Ce dernier lui avait fait comprendre qu'il pouvait quand même y avoir un espoir qu'il ne soit plus seul, même si les risques étaient toujours présents. Harry ne savait pas s'il aurait le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout, mais pour le blond il accepta de faire au moins un essai.


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Hello~**_

 _ **Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos petits messages, ça me touche toujours autant ^^**_

 _ **Angemewmew : **Merci~ J'espère que la suite te plairas tout autant ^^_

 _ **Rik-rak : **Oooh merci pour ta review ça me fait super plaisir~ ! J'essaye de poster assez vite la suite, mais il me faut du temps pour écrire les chapitres, mais dès que l'inspiration est présente je m'attelle à la suite ^^ Quand au nombre de chapitres au total je n'en ai aucune idée… J'ai l'histoire dans son ensemble dans ma tête, mais c'est assez décousu et dans chaque chapitre je me rajoute des choses à faire alors je ne sais pas, mais il risque d'y en avoir déjà un certain nombre ^^_

 _ **Cece241203 : **La suite est là~ ^^_

* * *

Au manoir Malfoy, Lucius ne tenait pas en place pour ne pas changer. Sa femme, Narcissa, commence à croire que jamais il ne redeviendra l'homme qu'il était avant. Elle ne pensait pas à l'homme arrogant que tout le monde pense connaître. Mais plutôt de celui qu'il était encore avant cette période-là. L'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse était un peu plus doux et dans l'intimité il n'hésitait pas à faire preuve d'un peu de douceur. Mais cette période était révolue depuis longtemps. Plus encore depuis l'arrivé de Draco. Lucius avait voulu faire de son fils un exemple pour les sang-pur, mais il commence à comprendre qu'il a raté quelque chose dans son éducation. Il est loin de se douter qu'en fait c'est justement parce qu'il l'a trop poussé que Draco a changé. Ça et le fait d'avoir fait certaine rencontre à Poudlard…

— Narcissa, pourquoi ne veux-tu rien me dire ? Je ne comprends pas !

— La curiosité est une vilaine manie Lucius, cela t'apprendra. Et j'espère qu'à l'avenir tu ne recommenceras plus. Si Draco m'a écrit à moi, c'est pour une bonne raison.

— Je veux que tu m'expliques le contenu de cette lettre !

Lucius était essoufflé à force de crier et de tourner en rond tout en agitant sous le nez de sa femme la dernière lettre en date de son fils. Elle n'était adressée qu'à Narcissa, mais Lucius était tombé dessus avant elle. Depuis qu'il est parti chez Harry Potter, Draco et elle discutent beaucoup par lettre. Elle est rassurée de voir que son fils va bien et surtout elle apprécie le fait de savoir plus de chose que Lucius pour une fois. Et quand elle pouvait aider son fils pour certaine chose c'était encore mieux.

 _Chère mère,_

 _J'ai trouvé votre dernière idée très bonne et je compte d'ailleurs mettre ce nouveau plan à exécution dès les prochains jours. J'aurais dû y penser en premier, mais vivre chez des moldus – enfin chez ces moldus là surtout – a dû me faire régresser. Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier de m'avoir poussé à apprendre à transplaner car sans ça votre idée aurait été vouée à l'échec._

 _J'espère que père va bien et qu'il a commencé à accepté le fait que je ne reviendrais pas avant les prochaines vacances, voir peut-être plus tard encore._

 _En espérant que vous vous portez bien,_

 _Draco._

— Il n'y a rien à dire par rapport à cette lettre Lucius. Cela concerne quelque chose entre Draco et moi, voilà tout.

— Et… _Potter_ ! Je suis sûr que ce garçon est aussi lié à tout cela !

— Évidemment voyons, vu que Draco est chez lui en ce moment même.

— …

— Aller Lucius, cela fait plus d'une semaine maintenant que Draco est partit. Il serait temps que tu arrêtes de t'en faire, notre fils est un grand garçon maintenant. Et je suis sûre qu'Harry Potter n'est pas une si mauvaise compagnie pour Draco. Maintenant que nous ne sommes plus du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui, il va falloir te dire qu'Harry n'est plus notre ennemi.

— Je le sais Narcissa, mais…

— Plus vite tu accepteras cette histoire, plus vite tu auras la chance de revoir notre fils. Car je doute qu'il revienne aux prochaines vacances si tu es dans cet état-là ! Car, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas, je ne doute pas que notre fils et Harry soient bientôt amis. Donc pour revoir ton fils Lucius, tu vas devoir accepter ses fréquentations.

Lucius fut obligé de ce dire que sa femme a raison. Son fils n'est plus un enfant et rien ne pourra le détourner de sa tâche, pour cela il n'est pas un Malfoy pour rien. Oh évidemment la nouvelle n'est pas facile à avaler pour autant, mais il se promet de faire un effort. Il est hors de question qu'il perde son fils même si ce dernier se met à se rapprocher des moldus et de ce Potter.

Loin de savoir le dilemme que vit son père, Draco ce réveil en étant d'excellente humeur. Depuis un peu plus d'une semaine il a pu se rapprocher un peu d'Harry, même si avec ce dernier ce n'est pas une chose facile. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour capital. Nous sommes le 31 Juillet et Draco à bien l'intention de faire sortir le garçon à la cicatrice. Il sait déjà que le brun ne va pas du tout apprécier son geste, mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? Si son idée marche, il aura fait un pas de géant vers le « rétablissement » de Potter. C'est donc avec ces idées là en tête qu'il se décide à aller réveiller le brun. Il a quand même un moment d'hésitation en pensant au fait qu'Harry ne dort presque pas la nuit. En plus d'une semaine, Potter n'a fait qu'une nuit complète et encore c'est uniquement car son corps ne tenait plus. Malgré tout, s'il voulait que son plan marche il lui fallait le brun réveillé.

— On se réveille Potter, aujourd'hui nous avons un programme chargé !

— Hmm…

Ouvrant difficilement un œil, Harry mit plusieurs secondes a se souvenir d'où il est. Ensuite, une fois qu'il s'est replacé dans sa chambre et qu'il a compris que c'est Draco qu'il l'a réveillé et prend sur lui pour ce lever. Il se sent un minimum heureux de ne pas avoir fait de cauchemar durant la nuit, c'était une chose rare. Il se prit à espérer que cela dure longtemps comme ça, mais il savait que c'était un espoir en vain.

Une fois lever, laver et habiller Harry remarqua quelque chose : le blond lui avait-il dit qu'ils avaient un programme chargé ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Il se mit en tête de poser la question au blond pendant qu'il déjeuner, mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

— Tu es prêt Potter ? Parfait ! Donne-moi ta main.

— Ma main ?

— Ne pose pas de question et fait moi un peu confiance.

— …

Ne voyant pas où le blond voulait en venir et étant curieux, Harry finit par faire ce que Draco attendait de lui. Il le regretta aussi vite, mais il était trop tard : ils avaient déjà transplanés. Et pas n'importe où. Harry a reconnu en un clin d'œil la maison original et de biais des Weasley. Personne ne pouvait avoir la même qu'eux de toute façon.

— Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ?

— Joyeux anniversaire Harry. Je me suis dit que c'était un bon cadeau, même si je t'avouerais que l'idée vient surtout de ma mère.

Harry n'écoutait pas vraiment le blond, tout ce qu'il put faire c'était un pas en arrière.

— Pourquoi…

— Arrête de réfléchir Potter. Tu t'es beaucoup trop isolé. Et je ne t'ai pas amené chez les Weasmo… euh les Weasley pour te voir fuir la queue entre les jambes !

Harry se sentait trahis. Il avait décidé de faire confiance au blond et à la première occasion il le déposait chez les Weasley ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre en quoi c'était un cadeau d'anniversaire. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, Arthur Weasley s'avança vers eux.

— Harry ! Je suis heureux de te voir ! Draco m'a expliqué qu'il allait essayer de t'amener ici, Molly est folle de joie à l'idée de te revoir, comme nous tous !

— …

N'ayant pas passé son permis de transplanage, Harry était obligé de rester là à écouter les deux homme parler comme s'il n'était pas là. Il ne s'impliqua pas dans la conversation, cherchant plutôt un moyen ou un prétexte pour rentrer à Privet Drive et dire ses quatre vérités au blond. Mais à la place d'avoir trouvé une solution il vit pour son plus grand malheur Draco sur le point de repartir, seul.

— Tu… Tu me laisses là et toi tu… t'en vas ?

— Je ne peux pas rester ici Potter. Même si Mr Weasley à accepter que je vienne pour t'amener, car nous savions tout les deux que tu ne viendrais pas de toi-même, il n'a jamais été question que je reste. Je rentre car je doute que ton pote Ron et sa famille aient envie de m'avoir à leur table pour manger et discuter joyeusement.

Harry ne pouvait pas le contredire sur ce point, mais cela ne lui fit pas plaisir pour autant. Déjà que le fait que rester ici ne l'enchantait guerre, mais le fait que le blond ne reste pas accentuer son malaise.

— Je…

— Si tu fais des efforts, il est possible que je t'offre un deuxième cadeau ce soir. Alors arrête de te trouver des excuses et amuse toi c'est la seule chose qu'on attend de toi le jour de ton anniversaire, Harry.

Il était rare que Draco l'appelle par son prénom, mais ce qui surprit surtout Harry – en plus du ton assez doux qu'avait employé Malfoy – c'est le baiser qu'il déposa doucement sur sa joue. S'en suivit un simple clin d'œil avant qu'il ne transplane à nouveau. Harry était quand même rassuré de savoir que le blond ne l'avait pas déposé là pour qu'il y reste jusqu'à la rentré. Ce n'était que quelques heures. De longues heures sûrement, mais Harry se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas s'échapper alors qu'il allait prendre sur lui.

Draco, dès qu'il arriva au 4 Privet Drive, sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. La famille Dursley devait rester chez eux car ils avaient de la visite. Ils avaient cru qu'Harry et Draco partaient ensemble toute la journée et donc ils s'étaient fait une grande joie d'inviter la tante Marge. Seulement ils ne se doutaient pas que Draco contait revenir aussi vite qu'il était parti. Mais dans tous les cas cela important peu car il n'y avait aucune trace des moldus dans la maison. Pire : la porte de devant était grande ouverte. Sortant sa baguette il se dirigea vers la maison à pas feutré. Une fois dans l'entré il entendit clairement les pas de quelqu'un dans le salon. Armé de son courage, le blond y alla calmement, cachant au mieux sa présence. Mais une fois dans la pièce, face à une personne qu'il reconnut bien il sut ce qui allait arriver. Et cela ne manqua pas : dès que l'intrus avisa Draco, le sort partit en direction du blond. La pièce était trop petite et les deux adversaires trop proches pour que Draco puisse avoir l'espoir d'échapper au sortilège.

Sans savoir ce qui se passait pour le blond, Harry se trouvait toujours dehors avec Arthur Weasley.

— Tu viens Harry ? Tout le monde à hâte de te voir.

Après un soupir, Harry suivit Arthur jusque dans le terrier. Là, quand il entra, il se retrouva tout de suite entouré des bras de Mrs Weasley. Elle déblatéra pendant de longues minutes, mais Harry ne prit même pas la peine d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait. Il se doutait de chaque parole : « Tu nous as manqués ! », « Pourquoi as-tu disparu comme ça d'un coup ? », « Tu as encore maigri mon pauvre petit. » ou encore « Je suis contente que tu sois là aujourd'hui ! ».

— Molly laisse le respirer le pauvre. Je vais prévenir les enfants qu'Harry est là.

Le brun aurait voulu protester, mais il s'avait que ça n'aurait servit à rien : il était là après tout. Et vu qu'il ne peut pas transplaner il ne pourrait pas fuir cette maison. Dire qu'il y a quelque temps il aurait adoré venir ici passer ses vacances. Mais à l'heure actuelle il ne voulait qu'une chose : que Draco revienne le chercher car il ne voulait pas rester ici.

Dès qu'Arthur revient dans la cuisine, où Molly avait installé Harry avec une tonne de nourriture devant lui, il annonça à leur invité que ses enfants allaient bientôt arriver. Cependant Harry ne manqua pas de voir le regard que Mr Weasley envoya à sa femme : quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais le brun ne put pas réfléchir à la signification de ce regard car déjà les jumeaux et Ginny arrivait au pas de course.

— Harry !

La seule fille se jeta sur Harry pour le prendre dans ses bras. Au vu de ses sentiments pour le garçon à la cicatrice elle avait été blessée par son comportement au début. Puis elle avait compris qu'il n'agissait pas comme cela pour le plaisir, mais parce qu'il pensait devoir le faire. Alors elle s'était dite qu'elle aller attendre que le brun revienne de lui-même, car elle savait qu'il le ferait.

— Tu es revenu ! Je savais que tu le ferrais ! Ooh Harry si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de te revoir.

Harry voudrait lui dire qu'il n'a pas voulu revenir et que c'est à cause d'un certain blondinet qu'il est là, mais il se retient de justesse. Il avait déjà suffisamment blessé les autres. Sauf qu'il allait continuer, car il ne comptait ni rester longtemps, ni revenir par la suite…

Quand Ginny se recula enfin, les jumeaux prirent sa place. Ils avaient bien vu qu'Harry n'avait pas voulu de la longue étreinte de leur sœur, alors pour taquiner Harry ils décident de lui en faire une eux aussi.

Une fois que toutes les étreintes fut fini, Harry put respirer à nouveau. Il s'assit devant la table et pour rassurer Molly et sa famille il piocha un peu dans la nourriture. Mais les Weasley lui posent tellement de question qu'il n'avait que peu le temps de manger.

— Ooh il faut que j'envoie une lettre à Charlie, Bill et Percy ! Ils vont être si heureux de savoir que tu es venu nous voir ! Même s'ils auraient sûrement voulu être là eux aussi. Mais je les rassurerais en leur disant que la prochaine fois ils ne te rateront pas, d'accord mon chéri ?

La question était posée, mais Molly n'attendait aucune réponse. En effet sa phrase n'était pas encore finie qu'elle était déjà partir écrire ses lettres pour ses fils.

Le reste de la matinée continua sur la même lancé. Molly, Arthur et Ginny s'étaient mise à la confection d'un gâteau pour après le repas, pendant que les jumeaux montraient à Harry leur nouvelles inventions. Petit à petit Harry se dérida et il finit par profiter pleinement de ses quelques heures chez les rouquins. Une fois le repas passé dans la bonne humeur constante, le dessert fut apporté par Molly. Ils avaient fait un travail monstrueux en faisant un gâteau qui a la forme d'Hedwige. Harry n'arrive pas à détacher ses yeux du dessin, au point d'avoir mal au cœur à l'idée qu'il allait être bientôt découpé en morceaux.

Le dessert fut mangé entièrement par la petite famille et Harry qui, pour une fois fit un vrai sourire à la famille Weasley. À partir de là les discussions reprirent, mais Harry se devait de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment déjà :

— Au fait… Où est Ron… ?

Les cinq le regardèrent, mais aucun d'eux n'osa parler. Puis ce fut George qui, après avoir soupiré longuement, avoua la vérité à Harry en étant rejoint par son frère en court de discussion :

— C'est un abruti Harry tu n'as pas à faire attention à lui !

— George à raison Harry, évite de penser à lui et tout sera bien mieux.

— Mais… Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

— Oui il est devenu con !

— Encore plus qu'avant en tout cas !

Harry ne comprenait rien à cette histoire. Pourquoi les jumeaux parlaient de cette manière de leur frère ? Et pourquoi Molly, Arthur et Ginny ne leur disait rien ? Ce fut cette dernière qui lui donna la réponse à sa question muette :

— Quand tu t'es… isolé de tout le monde, Ron a fait une crise. C'était pendant les vacances donc je ne pense pas que d'autre personne que nous et Hermione soient au courant. Mais… Enfin il a dit que tu faisais tout ça pour te rendre intéressant. Bien sûr avec maman et Hermione ainsi que les garçons nous lui avons dit qu'il était idiot s'il pensait ça. Mais il n'en démordait pas. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était que les gens parlaient encore plus de toi et…

— Non ! Enfin c'est faux ils…

— Si Harry. Ils ne le font plus devant toi, mais les gens parlent toujours autant – voir plus – de toi. Tu es devenu… Euh…

— Je suis devenu quoi Ginny ?

Son ton était plus rude qu'il ne l'avait voulu, mais il voulait savoir. Ça le rendait dingue que les gens puissent avoir autant de temps à perdre. Il avait tout sacrifié pour que les gens soient protégés et il était heureux de voir que plus personne ne s'intéressez à lui. Mais en fait c'était l'inverse ? Les gens continués encore et toujours à parler de lui. Plus le temps passait et plus sa « popularité » lui taper sur les nerfs.

— Tu es devenu « l'Élu solitaire ». Beaucoup, comme Ron, pensent que c'est parce que tu ne veux pas partager ta célébrité. Mais nous on ne le pense pas ! Et nous ne sommes pas les seuls tu sais ! Hermione, Neville, Luna et beaucoup d'autre sont dans notre cas !

Il allait être malade. Pendant que lui il s'éloigner du monde pour les garder en sécurité, les autres ne voyait que ce qu'ils voulaient…

— Je voudrais rentrer chez moi…

— Quoi, déjà ?

— Oui…

— Harry… Je suis désolé je n'aurais pas dû te dire tout cela… Je…

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute Ginny, je te l'ai demandé après tout.

— Promet-nous que tu reviendras nous voir Harry.

Harry fut touché que Molly semble autant inquiète pour lui. Il savait qu'elle le considéré comme un fils, mais il ne s'imagine pas à quel point. Quand il s'est renfermé sur lui-même et que son propre fils à commencé à tenir des propos ahurissant à l'encontre d'Harry elle l'a vraiment mal vécu. Au point que maintenant Ron n'a presque plus de contact avec sa famille. Bien sûr il vit toujours au terrier, mais il reste cloîtrer dans sa chambre presque à longueur de journée. Dès qu'il pose un pied dehors il évite de croiser qui que se soit car il sait bien ce qui l'attend sinon. Ginny n'hésite pas à le remettre à sa place. Les jumeaux lui font tous les coups bas possibles. Et ses parents eux ne savent pas comment se comporter. Ron reste leur fils alors ils font comme si de rien n'était, mais si le sujet « Harry » arrive dans la discussion alors Molly et Arthur prenne la défense du brun.

Voyant qu'Harry ne réagissait plus vraiment à leur présence, Arthur décida de ramener Harry chez lui. L'après-midi n'était que peu avancé, mais il fut content que le brun soit resté aussi longtemps. Avant de partir, Mr Weasley dit au revoir à ses enfants et à sa femme en même temps qu'Harry.

— Je vais en profiter pour passer au ministère tout de suite Molly. Donc je te dis à toute à l'heure ma chérie.

— D'accord. Harry revient vite nous voir, tu sais que tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici alors n'hésite jamais à venir.

Suite à ça il transplana avec Harry accroché à son bras. Arriver à quelques pas du 4 Privet Drive, Arthur laissa Harry rentrer chez lui. Comprenant que le brun voulait être seul il ne l'accompagna pas.

Harry rentra dans la maison sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui l'entouré jusqu'à ce qu'il passe devant le salon. Là, le fait que la pièce soit retournée sans dessus dessous était flagrant. Le brun remarqua alors l'absence flagrante des Dursley, mais aussi du blond qu'il avait hâte de revoir après cette journée. Pourtant le fait qu'il ait laissé claqué la porte aurait du faire râler sa tante et montrer à Draco qu'il était rentré. Pourtant rien. Seul le silence et la pièce en désordre lui prouva qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

L'échange de sorts avait dû être violent car le canapé était fendu en deux, plusieurs cadres photo étaient brisés au sol et la télévision avait explosé contre le mur. Mais ce qui fit le plus peur au brun se fut la tâche qui trônait sur le tapis au milieu du salon, mais qui s'étendait aussi contre le mur et sur le reste du sol. Du sang. Harry ne pouvait pas se tromper. Certes la quantité n'était pas fatale, mais reste que quelqu'un avait été blessé ici même. Et vu les dégâts ce ne pouvait pas être sa famille moldus : dès le début du « combat » ces derniers avaient dû fuir le plus loin possible. Donc ce sang appartenait soit à la personne qui s'était introduit chez lui, soit à… Draco. Et cette dernière pensée glaça le sang d'Harry car si le sang appartenait à « l'autre » - qui que soit cette personne - alors cela n'expliquait pas la non présence du blond.


End file.
